The Immortal One
by PassionateAurora
Summary: Ebony isn't a normal Girl, but Hogwarts isn't exactly a normal school either. A Revised version of the infamous tale of Ebony by Tara. Retold in a serious light.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I guess you could say i have to much time or maybe i love writing and thought my immortal had potential... Probably not that last thing,**

**But this is meant to be a sorta "Serious" interpretation.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor My Immortal. This is simply a Fan Fic of a Fan Fic**_

* * *

Chapter 1.

A Soul.

It is said that the souls of wizards is what ties them to magic. It is the one thing that vampires lack and keeps them from magic.

And yet, it would seem I am an enigma.

I have long forgotten my truest name. But the name I currently go by Ebony Ravenway because my hair was once compared to Ebony and I've have been known as that since. If being a vampire wasn't bad enough I'm also a witch and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England where I'm in the seventh year. And I've appeared as seventeen everyday since I've started.

When I walked outside I noticed that it was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I can never complain about. While I walk around sometimes people stare, at first I thought maybe it was my sense it fashion but it's more likely because of my special case.

While looking back I run into someone, when i looked forward I quickly yell; "I'm so sorry!"

But then I look up and it was Draco Malfoy. I've heard of him and this is the first time I've been this close to him.

"Oh, you're Ebony right?" He said in his cold voice

I smile shyly; "Um, Yeah. What's up?" I realize how horribly out of place that statement was

"...Nothing?" He said with a confused expression.

But then, I heard one of my friends call me and I took that chance to run away.

* * *

**A/N: Since I'm trying to make this serious i will take things out and try to avoid adding too many things. But this also means chapters will be short to mirror to original story**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: THIS piece of work is simply for fun**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor My Immortal. This is simply a Fan Fic of a Fan Fic**_

* * *

Chapter 2.

A Day went by and when I woke up in the morning I noticed that it was snowing and raining again. Naturally I was thirsty as soon as I got up and began drinking some blood that I had in storage. After I finished I decided to get dressed and decided to put my hair in a kind of messy bun.

My roommate, Willow, woke up with a sly smile on her face;

"What?" I asked while putting on my make up

She flipped her long waist-length dark hair and looked at me with her big green eyes; "So... I saw you talking to Draco Malfoy yesterday" her face reminded me of a cat

"Yeah? So?" I said, blushing.

"Well, less like you talking and more like you said two words to him and ran away like a spazz!" she said while she put on her clothes.

"Shut up" I hoped she would have dropped it while we walked out of our room

"Do you like Draco?" she asked as we walked out of the Slytherin common room

"What? I- I don't even know him! I don't!" I shouted.

"Hm... Anyway, have you heard about that music festival?" Willow asked

I turned around; "What's that?"

"Well I heard a couple clubs are holding this event where a bunch people will be_ 'demostrating'_ their _'musical talent'_." Willow smiled while making air quotes; "Plus they'll be selling food"

I smiled; "But it kinda sounds cool"

Willow rolled her eyes; "Honestly it's just an excuse to party"

"Which is why everyone's going" a voice said, it was Draco

"Uh, Hi..." I said nervously

"Hi" Draco replied, Willow had disapeared from my side

"So..." he said, he had a unusual look in his eye

"What?" I asked, trying to smile normally

"You heard about the music concert thing right?"

I nodded.

"Well… do you want to go with me?" he asked.

* * *

**A/N: So one the biggest differences here you'll notice is the absent of Tara's "gothness".**

**Hey, I like My Chemical Romance and Good Charlotte as much as the next guy. But seriously they have no place in Harry Potter so... yeah**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So i had this idea to do this a year ago but i barely got around to it now, but i want it to be for fun**

**__****Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor My Immortal. This is simply a Fan Fic of a Fan Fic**

* * *

Chapter 3.

On the night of the Festival I put on my favorite black dress that looked like a corset. Willow insisted to do my hair so while she straightened I decided to read one of my new books. Unfortunately I ran into a depressing part of the book and wasn't put in the best of moods.

"You coming?" Willow asked

"Give me a moment." I said, going to one of my cooler looking containers. Blood is luckily something I don't crave as much as I used to. I'm only allowed at Hogwarts as long as my hunger is kept under control. As long as I keep my distance, I'm pretty much fine.

I ran down stairs and met up with Willow; "Ah, don't want to be late for your date right?" she teased

"Atleast I have one" I snapped back

Normally I wouldn't say that but I think the thought of Draco is putting me on edge. Plus I loved the look on Willow's face as I walked by. I don't know what she's thinking but maybe she'll grow some respect. I smiled happily and almost was skipping around when I went to the outside festival.

There were booths set up all over the place, mostly for food and there were small stages built for anyone who chose to play an instrument for the audience. I was almost tempted to stop by each player but then I remembered Draco.

I could almost spot his blond hair in the small crowd around one particular stage, him being tall is plus too.

"Hi Draco!" I say a bit too loud for other people to stare at me

"Hi Ebony." he said back.

"What's this?" I ask, joining the small crowd to stare at some student playing a weird looking guitar

Draco moved toward me; "I think he's playing rock... Or attempting?"

I almost break out laughing; "Rock? Really?"

He shrugged; "I kind of like it, It's not something you really hear out here."

"I guess that makes it a refined taste" I say with a smile that felt so natural

For the first time, Draco smiles and I realize almost instantly he should do that more. I was about to say something when;

"Hey Eeb!" a girl voice says

I turn sharply; "Mary!"

A young girl with curly black hair laughed; "Oh my god! Don't you just love this song! That guy is so hot, right Eebs?"

"Sure, he's nice looking..." I look over at Draco and noticed he was just awkwardly starring at the ground, then I caught on.

I tried to shrug it off; "I mean! He's hot... If you like rock" Draco looked at me with an annoyed look

"I mean- Just because you like rock doesn't mean... You think he's hot or anything! Right Draco? You what I mean?" I say horribly nervous

Mary patted me on the back; "You okay hon?"

Draco began to walk away; "I'll see you later"

Mary rolled her eyes; "What's his problem?"

"Draco!" I yell trying to get through the crowd

After what feels like half an hour trying to reach him I finally see him leave the school premises

"DRACO!" I shouted. "What are you doing?"

Then I see that he's going toward the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

**A/N: This isn't easy. I really wanted to write just a "serious" version but there is so much to clean up...**

**Plus I made "B'loody Mary" Her own character since it's implied she's Hermione. But she's nothing like Hermione. Will I do this with Vampire/Harry too? I don't know**


	4. Chapter 4

******A/N: God, My Immortal is really like no other...**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor My Immortal. This is simply a Fan Fic of a Fan Fic**_

* * *

Chapter 4.

"Draco!" I yelled and found myself alone in the forest. I tried to close my eyes, I thought maybe I could just hear him but it didn't work, instead I heard everything else in the forest that just creeped me out.

I ran around but got tired yelling very fast; "What do you want me to do? Beg!"

"It could help" I hear Draco's voice as he walked toward me

"What? Seriously! What the hell?" I asked angrily.

"Ebony?" he asked.

"What?" I snapped.

For a moment he just looked at me with lovely eyes, then suddenly my feelings of anger were replaced and I felt uneasy. I tried to back up but then I was standing against a tree.

"I-I was worried-About you!" I force myself to say, avoiding his gaze

He put his hand up to my face and touched my cheek softly; "I'm sorry" His hand was so warm, I almost forgot what the human touch felt like.

When I looked up I saw him lean in a give me a quick kiss but he hardly moved away,_ he wanted me to kiss back!_

I didn't know what I was doing but I didn't want to let this moment so soon and pushed my lips against his the best I could. I put my hands against his head, tugging his hair and pulling him closer.

I could hear his heart beat.

I felt the area around my eyes hurt, then I felt a pain in my head and my jaw was aching. I pulled my face back and my head hit the tree.

"What's- Wow, your eyes are red" I heard Draco say but i can't really think right now;

"Got a problem?" I say; "You knew I was a vampire right?" I'm surprised at myself

Draco looked at me; "Yes, I mean everyone knows"

"Then shut up" I don't even regonize my own voice,_ why am I speaking this way?_

Draco says nothing when I kiss him again, but this time he's the one against the tree and I kiss his jaw then I see his neck.

_I want it._

I put my lips touch his the skin of his neck, then my teeth rub gently against it. I can't even remember the last time I had fresh blood. I can almost taste it and I want to bite down but when I open my mouth, but a voice pulls me back to reality;

"What are you children doing!?"

* * *

******A/N: Sorry about the whole no-sex scene...**

******Thank you for the few who are interested in this story. :) Reviews make me happy**


	5. Chapter 5

******A/N: Welcome to my attempt to make My Immortal somewhat Respectable**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor My Immortal. This is simply a Fan Fic of a Fan Fic**_

* * *

Chapter 5.

When I opened my eyes, I felt a headache fade.

I looked around and saw Draco sitting next me. I remembered now, Dumbledore made Draco and I follow him back to the castle but everything feels like a blur. I noticed that Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall were both standing in front of me, they didn't look very pleased.

"Well Miss Ravenway?" Professor McGonagall said

I blinked; "Well what?"

"Based on what The Head Master saw I believe an explanation is in order" Snape had said

I was speechless, mostly because I could barely think of what exactly happened. I shook my head; "I-I don't know"

McGonagall stepped forward; "What do you mean? Why would you do such a-"

And then Draco spoke; "It was my fault"

Everyone was quiet. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall still looked a mix of concern and annoyance but Professor Snape said; "Since claims he is the causer then perhaps I should question him myself. Miss Ravenway, You may go back to your room"

"But I-"

"Just go Ebony" Draco said, he didn't look toward me

I had this uneasy feeling when I went upstairs to my room. Willow sat on her bed and looked up; "Hey! How'd it go?"

I didn't answer, I just let my body fall on my bed and hid my face.

"Are you okay, Ebony?" Willow asked me

"Yeah I guess." I lied.

All I could think about was how I wish I could hold Draco again.

* * *

******A/N: I don't know what to do, Vampire Potter is in the next chapter but I don't wanna write like that Tara, but im trying to stay true to My Immortal too... Descions, Descions...**


	6. Chapter 6

******A/N: Since I've said that i was taking out the Goth Stuff, I decided to make Harry Potter normal.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor My Immortal. This is simply a Fan Fic of a Fan Fic**_

* * *

Chapter 6.

The next morning I woke up early, I could barely sleep last night and lying in bed seemed pointless. Willow was still asleep and snoring so I decided to leave without her. When I walk past the mirror in our room I thought about my hair,_ I bet it would cool if I dyed it... Something different, like purple_

I tried cheering myself and avoid thinking about Draco. Even though I didn't have any classes with him I still found it hard to think not to think of him. _I wish I could say 'I'm sorry' or 'I wasn't myself'_ I thought. The whole day seemed to just to speed by.

I sat in the Great Hall, I watched Willow and Mary eat and said nothing. I don't eat, I just can't stomach human food._ I wonder if I ever had a favorite food?_

Watching people eat sort of fascinated me. I never get to use my teeth, watching them chew reminds me of animals. It's weird but I find myself jealous,_ I wish I could eat... _Then the thought of Draco came to mind and his neck.

"Eebs?" Mary said

I noticed her and Willow stare at me

My chest begins to hurt.

"What?" I say, my voice makes it obivious I'm in pain

Willow leans closer from the other side from the table; "Are you wearing contacts?"

I don't understand; "What?"

Mary looks uncomfortable; "It's just... Your eyes are really red"

Now my head hurts; "I-I"

"I didn't even know that happened to you" Willow said, still leaned over the table. Her long hair fell to one side of her head, exposing half her neck. I can hear her heart beat, slowly. I look away from it, but then I hear hundreds of heart beats at once.

"Ebony" I see Mary now on my side; "Are you okay?" she holds her hand toward me

I can practically see her veins. My jaws ache, it's like they have their own hunger

I slap her hand away; "I can't!" I scream. Causing people around us to stare

_No!_ I want the pain to stop.

"I'm sorry!" I yell running out of the hall. I feel myself running faster then I ever have, I run to the closest building with no one around. _I can't stop_, I want to keep moving. I pull out a pack of blood I carry around everyday in case I get tired but this time I'm _craving_ it.

I usually drink out it with a straw but I'm so hungry.

I bite it and force as much of it in my mouth, I keep walking; _I don't want anyone to see me_

Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the blood in the bag spill over my clothes. I think I screamed but I don't remember.

I looked up and saw a pale boy with glasses stare at me. I must have looked horrible with my mouth opened and blood all over my face and clothes.

"I'm so sorry!" he clearly was scared or confused. Maybe both.

I fell to my knees, I still was hurting and it felt like my body was being crushed. I began to sob, I've never cried before and I didn't even know I could.

When I touched the tears that fell down my cheek, I was terrified; they were an ugly dark red, like old dead blood.

"You're the vampire right? Um, Enoby?" He asked

"Ebony" I corrected, I forced myself to stop sobbing but I was still covered in blood.

He knelt beside me; "Right. Ebony Ravenway" He took off his scarf and touched my face with it.

"No" I pulled my face away; "Not your scarf" I sniffled

"I can't let you walk around like this, especially with that pretty face of yours" He said holding it up

I felt my lips curl and nodded.

I could feel his warmth on the scarf and close my eyes. The material itself isn't very soft but I didn't mind. I jerked a little when I felt on of his hands push my hair off my face. I open my eyes, he really was beautiful;_ Humans are so lucky..._

I almost jerk again when he speaks;"You're in Slytherin I hear... Funny, with a name like Ravenway I bet you would be a hit at the Ravenclaw House"

I let out a small laugh, "What's your name?" I questioned.

"Harry" He says

"Not Potter?" I widen my eyes

He looked startled; "Your eyes just turned blue"

"Oh, ah... That's my real eye color" I say

He stands up and holds his hand to pull me up.

"Sorry, I can't really help you out with your clothes, maybe you should back to your room" He says so sincerely

For a moment I just nod, but then I look down at myself. "But I don't want- someone might see me"

He sighs, "Well can't let a lady walk around like that" He takes off his robe and puts it around me

"Won't you be cold?" I ask

"I'm still wearing other clothes aren't I?" He said with a sweet smile

"Ebony?" I hear a voice. It was Draco.

* * *

******A/N: I am doing this for fun but reviews do help**


	7. Chapter 7

******A/N: Do I have a plan? Do I know where this is going? Eh? Kinda?**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor My Immortal. This is simply a Fan Fic of a Fan Fic**_

* * *

Chapter 7. Bring me to Life

"... Hi Draco" I say trying to smile

Draco stared at Harry; "Potter"

"Malfoy" He said lowly

"Ravenway" I say, they both looked at me; "Um, I didn't you two knew each other"

"Everyone knows Potter" Draco rolled his eyes

Harry crossed his arms; "And Malfoy thinks everyone adores him"

"Well if everyone must adore you then" Draco replied

"Ahem" I say

Draco look at me again; "What's with the robe Ebony? Is that Potter's?" I looked on noticed the Gryffindor patch on the robe

I'm caught off guard; "Well, yes... Mine got all-"

"Dirty" Harry cut me off; "I couldn't let her walk around like that"

Draco looked annoyed; "I think you should leave Potter"

"Why? I'm looking after Ebony" Harry responded

Draco took a step forward; "She doesn't need you, so you can go since I'm here"

I shook my head; "Guys..."

_"_Are you saying you can look after her better then me?" Harry's voice rose

Draco was looking only angrier and angrier; "Shut up! You don't even know her"

"Like you do? Isn't she a vampire? I thought you didn't anyone outside your pure blood kind" Harry said

"Potter, You Mother-"

"**_Draco!_"** I scream in an unnatural voice; "Both of you stop right _**now**_!"

I was just a surprised at my own voice as they were.

"Harry..." I say in my normal voice; "Thank you for everything but I can handle myself from here"

Harry nodded; "I'll see you around" He walked away

"Draco... What's this about pure blood?" I was curious

"It's nothing Ebony... It has nothing to do with you" Draco said, he came up close; "What happened"

"It's just that... These last few days have been... really strange" It was best way to describe it without freaking out Draco

Draco tried to look me in the eye; "Is it because of me"

I look up at him; "No, no... I don't think so... I just thinking I'm going through... a change? Good or bad something is happening to me... And I understand if you want to stay from me"

Draco came up close to my face; "I don't want to stay away, I'm just worried about you"

I nodded; "I'm worried too"

I could see Draco and what he wanted to do so I back away; "I really need to go"

"I understand"

As I walked away I realized I wasn't just thinking about Draco but Harry too...

* * *

******A/N: woot**


	8. Chapter 8

******A/N: Do I have a plan? Do I know where this is going? Eh? Kinda?**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor My Immortal. This is simply a Fan Fic of a Fan Fic**_

* * *

Chapter 8.

Everyone in the classroom talked before the Professor was in the room.

It had been almost day since I last saw Ebony.

"Draco, did you hear about the-" a friend of mine said next to me, but I was too bothered to pay attention.

Whenever I think about her I don't even remember all those things about "pure bloods" or "mud bloods" I was raised with.

_What a puzzle that girl is..._

I looked over toward Potter who sat next to his friend, Granger. I don't know why Ebony was even giving him the time of day, he's nothing about a nuisance; him and all his friends.

_Why Should I care? She can do whatever she wants..._

After class I was walking around the school when I noticed ahead of me was Ebony walking in my direction, I was sure she didn't see me because she was with someone else. A girl with dark long hair; _another Slytherin._ I realized.

She was smiling.

_Damn it!_ I hit the back of my head against the wall. She had this weird way of getting under my skin. _Why should I care..._

She passes by where I am. I say nothing; _What can I say?_

I want to tell her that I don't want her hanging around Potter, that I think I have this weird feeling about her, one I can't explain and she's the most beautiful girl that I-

But I can't.

_No, not weird... __The feeling is? It's..._

I watch her as long as I can, until she turns on a corner. I walk away, even though I didn't speak to her; I feel lighter by just seeing her face.

_The feeling is..._

Different. For me.

_It's Different, like her._

* * *

**A/N: **


	9. The Girl of Darkness

******A/N: I'm SO sorry if the characters are OOC! It's really hard balancing Harry Potter lore to... Tara's version of them...**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor My Immortal. This is simply a Fan Fic of a Fan Fic**_

* * *

**Chapter 9. The Girl of Darkness**

I laid there, on my bed in my room. My body felt numb, if i closed my eyes I could hear everything. Like Willow's heart, although her snoring made it harder.

I sit beside her bed to hear better.

_Thump Thump_

It went. Over and over again. I almost tempted to put my ear up to her body but I don't want to risk her waking up. Everything alive has a heart beat, _I wonder if plants do?_

"You're so lucky..." I whisper sitting against the bed. I hugged my knees; _Go to sleep!_ I tell myself.

_"Who are you?" someone asked me long ago_

_"I don't know..."_

I've never dreamed before. I don't eat, I don't dream, i only feel pain. Breathing doesn't give me life, it only causes anxiety

I know I'm not human... But i hate everything about my existence. Why would anyone want to be this way? I don't care that I'm faster than humans or that I'll live forever.

_Willow once said; "You've been seventeen since the day we met!"_

I feel the tears fall down my face; "Damn it!" I say, Willow just turned in her sleep. I didn't start crying until a few days ago, it's weird because my tears were made of blood, but not fresh blood; it smelled like death. I shook my head, stood up and wiped my face with a towel and my eyes look toward my desk where my wand was in it's thin box.

_Magic._

There was always Magic.

The only time i felt alive was with magic. And I've always had it, atleast as long as I could remember.

I looked out my window and saw the full moon.

_It looks just like it did that night..._

* * *

**A/N: So i titled this one because i'm putting loads of effort into the next 2 chapters and derailing a little off My Immortal (Because by this point in My Immortal we met Voldermort, and he is clearly not here)**


	10. Girl and the Moon

******A/N: So here we are... My 10th Chapter. whoo**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor My Immortal. This is simply a Fan Fic of a Fan Fic**_

* * *

**Chapter 10. The Girl and the Moon**

At first, it felt completely dark.

I looked around and quickly noticed that it wasn't dark at all, everything was being illuminated by a glow that spanned across what seemed to be everywhere. I looked up and noticed the large circle in the sky;

"Oh!" I yelled; "I know that's um..." the word escaped me "Moon!"

It was so beautiful I wanted to touch it, I thought i could jump to it but I ended up leaping to a high branch, I stood on the top of tree laughing. I stared at the moon, it was my first true memory, I just feeling so happy and the world didn't seem so dark.

I don't remember how long I stayed on that tree, I just remember waking up on the floor of the forest and moon was different.

I yawned and began walking, the shadows of the trees made the grounf level dark, but it didn't seem to be that big of a problem for me. After awhile I finally saw a flicker of light in the distance, I ran for the first time and was next to the light in less then a minute.

It was a street lamp. With a sign, I jumped on the pole and balanced myself by holding the top of the lamp and pushing my legs off the pole. I stared at the sign, I had to rubbed the sign and it read; _"Raven Way"_

"Ray-veen... Wa?" I stood back on the floor.

"Ray-vin" I repeated, then I remembered; "Like the bird! Raven!" I looked back and forth a noticed a dirt road. I followed it into I was in another forest, it was strange; I don't remember if I ever thought about anything, I just remember walking and smiling.

I don't remember arriving at Hogwarts, but I did.

"You there! Girl!" I heard someone yell

It was a man; "It's against the rules to be this close to the Forbidden Forest!"

I stood there with a blank expression.

"Who is she?" A women says, standing in front of me. I'm in a room now, I look around at all the things in the room; a desk, books and a window.

"No one knows, she was found near the the Forbidden Forest" A tall, thin man said.

"Who are you?" the women asks me directly

_I don't know..._ I think; "Raven Waa, I'm from there"

"Do you mean Raven Way?" She asked, rolling her eyes

"Way? Yes that's me! Raven Way!" I smile widely

"Well... Miss Raven Way, I am Professor McGonagall" She nodded, "And this is Professor Sn-"

"Don't" The thin man said, "The girl is clearly not a student here. She's not human either"

"Not human?" I accidentally say aloud; "You're the wizard! I'm just a normal girl"

They both stare at me, Professor McGonagall walked toward me; "Miss Ravenway, you're anything but normal. I'm afraid I will have to agree, you're not human"

I shake my head; "I am human!"

"Really? What's your first name?" She asked; "Where are you from?"

"Raven Way!" Was all I could think of; "I'm- I'm from- I am- Ravenway!"

"She's no Werewolf, she doesn't resemble any other creature that naturally lives in the Forbidden Forest"

I shake my head; "Stop"

"That's because she's not a natural inhabitant" another voice said walking in

"Stop, please" I say;_ I am human!_

"Her pale complextion and cold manner with a human appearance leavesus with only one other creature..." The old man said

I grab my head, pulling my hair;_ "Stop it!"_

They all look around and toward me; "Are you saying she' a-"

"A vampire"

**"No! It's not true!" **I scream and every window in the room shatters like an explosion.

* * *

**A/N: Im not gonna beg for reviews, but they do help**


End file.
